<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyf riends by nathaly_crouz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120921">Boyf riends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaly_crouz/pseuds/nathaly_crouz'>nathaly_crouz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, kinda friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaly_crouz/pseuds/nathaly_crouz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Бойф... Что это вообще значит? - изумлённо спросил Джереми, пристально разглядывая чёрные чётко выведенные четыре буквы на своём рюкзаке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere &amp; Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyf riends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>что ж, это первый раз, когда я пытаюсь импортировать свои работы на англоязычный сайт и, честно говоря, меня перестало волновать количество фидбека, отношение к читательницам и писательницам намного важнее.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джереми, полностью погружённый в свои мысли, вовсе не заметил тихую, едва различимую, но такую весёлую и бодрящую мелодию на фоне всеобщего гула, лёгкий, дружеский толчок в плечо так же против воли был проигнорирован. Как кто-то осторожно приземлился на ближайший стул, пододвинувшись в такт скрипу паркета, чуть ближе, тоже услышать не удалось. "Незнакомец" сдвинул брови домиком, по своему очаровательно нахмурившись, и, пораздумав пару секунд, решил приступать к действию, вновь дружелюбно улыбаясь сквозь прозрачные линзы очков. Из подобного транса Хира вывело столь внезапное, но такое тёплое, нежное прикосновение: чужая рука опасливо обвила его талию, заставив прижаться почти вплотную к своему собеседнику, настолько, что можно было ощутить тёплое дыхание на промёрзшей от слякотной осенней погоды шее.</p><p>- Майкл! - вперемешку с удивлением и не совсем осознанной радости, воскликнул паренёк, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска, стоило его другу нарушить его личное пространство.</p><p>- Джер, как ты? - обеспокоенно спросил Мэлл, аккуратно снимая белоснежные наушники и отключая плеер.</p><p>      В карих глазах читалась искренняя забота и беспокойство, при виде этого взгляда просто совесть не позволяла солгать. В этот день он по каким-то неведомым причинам выглядел чертовски красивей обычного - эта беспорядочно растрёпанная тёмно-коричневая чёлка, что закрывала янтарного цвета радужку, помятая, чересчур висящая на своём обладателе, толстовка и, идеально завершающие образ коллекционера различных штук из девяностых, потрёпанные джинсы. "Так, спокойствие! Главное - перестань наконец пялиться на него вот так!" - настойчиво твердил собственный голос в голове, пока Джереми тщетно пытался вымолвить хоть что-то.</p><p>- Да, так, опять ш-школьные х-х-хулиганы, - беспечно отмахнулся юноша, смотря куда угодно, кроме сидящего напротив человека.</p><p>      Как только парень начал нервничать, его речь стала практически не разбираемой: стресс вызывал постоянное заикание и запинки, а в горле стоял горький ком, от чего к глазам подступали слёзы, а всё вокруг резко и неприятно белело. Благо, успокоиться удалось чуть меньше, чем за пять минут, выровняв степенно дыхание и приведя свои мысли в порядок. В голове внезапно возник гениальный вопрос, что идеально бы помог перевести разговор на иную тему, по-крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить. Джереми ловко подхватывает свой рюкзак за ручку и ставит его к себе на колени, предварительно повернув лицевой стороной к новоприбывшему и, явно заинтересованному во всём происходящем, другом.</p><p>- Бойф... Что это вообще значит? - настойчиво задал вопрос Хир,внимательно разглядывая чёрные чётко выведенные четыре буквы на своём рюкзаке.</p><p>      В ответ Мэлл лишь густо покраснел, смущённо улыбнулся и молча потянулся за своим портфелем, и, когда он-таки нашёл заветный предмет под столом, он молча повторил все те же действия, рассматривая внезапно очень интересный кафель в столовой.</p><p>      Оказалось, что "Бойф" было лишь началом, и при совмещении со второй половинкой получалось прекрасное, нет, просто идеальное словцо, что так ёмко описывало их отношения:"Бойфрэндс". Мгновенно осознав произошедшее, Джереми казалось, что он сейчас вот-вот провалится под землю от стыда и невыносимой стеснительности одновременно.</p><p>- Боже, я ненавижу эту школу... - жалобно выдавил он из себя, уткнувшись алым от румян лицом в свои ладони.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>